Cuando la vida te abandona
by Sele-Cullen
Summary: OneShot sobre un nacimiento distinto de Renesmee desde el punto de vista de Edward y con un final distinto.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Ahí estaba yo. Sentado en medio de nuestro prado, recordando los bellos momentos que pasamos en él y todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que guardaba de ella. Tan dulce, tan linda, tan… perfecta que parecía irreal. Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos que parecía mentira que de verdad no estuviera aquí. Qué se hubiera marchado. Que me hubiera dejado solo desde aquel magnífico pero fatal momento…

**Flashback**

-¡SÁCALO!-bramó-¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo ya!

-La morfina…-gruñí.

-No, no… ¡AHORA!-soltó un alarido de dolor.

Aunque intentaba guardar la compostura, en el fondo estaba dominado por el pánico. Nadie sabía que consecuencias traería esto.

Me dispuse a realizar la cesárea. Colocándome en frente de su abultado vientre, hice un corte vertical sobre él, lo suficientemente grande y profundo para dejar paso a la criatura. La sangre salía a borbotones, pero estaba más concentrado en los espasmos de Bella, que en mi sed. Tenía que actuar con rapidez si quería salvar al… bebé. Jacob mientras trataba de mantener a Bella en el presente, después de haber retenido a Rosalie cuando se abalanzo sobre mi amada, al no poder soportar el fuerte olor a sangre.

"Vamos Bella, amor" imploraba "tienes que aguantar. Sé que puedes hacer esto".

Entonces fue cuando lo vi. Una pequeña mata de pelo cobrizo asomo por el corte que había realizado. Me quedé estático cuando lo vi. Esto era algo que no pensé que presenciaría en todos mis años de existencia. El nacimiento de mi hijo. Mi bebe. Me recuperé deprisa y agarré su pequeña cabecita con mis manos, tirando suavemente de ella. No tardé mucho en tener a mí… hija en brazos por primera vez. Era… hermosa, absolutamente perfecta. Su cabello era del mismo color que el mío y se podían distinguir pequeñas ondulaciones que pronto se convertirían en rizos. Y sus ojos… unos ojos marrón chocolate, tan hermosos como iguales a los de su madre. La niña más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Mi niña. Mi pequeña.

-Déjamela…-pidió con voz rasposa-. Dámela.

Me acerqué a ella y posé a mi linda hija en sus brazos. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto nunca. Las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida, juntas, conmigo. Incluso estando Bella tan desmadejada se veía radiante, feliz y hermosa cuando tuvo a la niña en brazos.

-Renes… mee. Qué… bonita… eres-no tenía ni idea de lo bonita que se veía ella en ese momento.

Entonces escuché como soltó un fuerte jadeo, rápidamente aparte a la pequeña de sus brazos y observé que había dejado dos pequeñas marcas de dientes en su pecho.

-No Renesmee-la regañé sin llegar ni siquiera a estar molesto. No podía estar molesto con ella.

Entonces volví a escuchar otro fuerte jadeo proveniente de Bella. Su cara se descompuso de dolor.

-Vigila a la niña-le ordené a Jacob.

-Tírala por la ventana-escupió él.

-Dámela a mí.

Jacob y yo gruñimos al mismo tiempo.

-Me he serenado-prometió Rosalie—Dame a la niña, Edward. Me encargaré de ella hasta que Bella…

No me quedó más remedio. Le pasé a la niña y salió por la puerta. Volví rápidamente con Bella.

-Quita las zarpas de ahí Jacob-le mandé quitando sus manos del cuerpo de mi Bella. Creo que le partí algún dedo pero no me importó. Cogí rápidamente la jeringuilla que había esta guardando para este momento.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Jacob.

-Mi ponzoña.

Cuando estaba a punto de introducirla, Bella tuvo un fuerte espasmo que hizo temblar la camilla en la que la habíamos puesto.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-preguntó Jacob. Yo también quería saber.

-E-Edward-dijo Bella con todo su esfuerzo.

-Bella no te muevas tengo que introducir la ponzoña antes de que sea demasiado tarde-le dije.

-El… el b-bebé…

-Ya está fuera Bella, Rosalie fue a alimentarla.

-Sácalo… ¡SACA AL BEBÉ!-me gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bella…

Me interrumpí al escuchar un fuerte chasquido proveniente del cuerpo de Bella. Me dirigí rápidamente hasta el lugar por el que acababa de salir mi hija. ¡Imposible! Estaba viendo lo mismo que hace apenas unos minutos, una pequeña cabecita asomaba por el corte. Pero con un pequeño problema. El cordón umbilical estaba enredado en su cuello.

-¡Bella! ¡Gemelos! ¡Trajiste gemelos!-exclamé.

-¡Sácalo Edward! ¡Se muere!

-¡No puedo hacerlo Bella! ¡Si tiro de él lo mataré! ¡Se asfixiará! No tengo suficiente espacio para desenredar el cordón.

-¡Por lo que más quieras Edward! ¡Sácalo! ¡Aunque tengas que abrirme por la mitad! ¡Pero sálvalo!

Solo cortando perpendicularmente podría tener una oportunidad de seccionar el cordón umbilical, pero también sería extremadamente peligroso para Bella, ya que había perdido demasiada sangre.

-Bella… podrías morir si lo intento…

-Él… es… más importante… que… yo, Edward… por… favor-decía casi sin aliento. Tragándome todo el temor que sentía en ese momento, cogí el bisturí y realicé la incisión horizontalmente. Me encogí cuando oí los gritos de dolor de Bella. Finalmente pude cortar la unión de la criatura con Bella y traerlo al mundo sano y salvo. Un niño. Al final Bella tuvo el niño que tanto quería. Lo acerqué a su madre para que pudiera verlo. Ella lo miró con adoración y… tristeza.

-Mi pequeño… mi lindo Edward… eres… tan hermoso… como tu… padre…-susurraba ya sin voz mientras acariciaba tiernamente su carita.

-Bella, tenemos que darnos prisa, aún estamos a tiempo de…

-No-me cortó ella-ya no hay tiempo Edward. Mi tiempo aquí… se ha acabado. Mi corazón no resistirá mucho más tiempo y está… demasiado débil para soportar… la transformación…

Oí los pasos de la familia entrar por la puerta. De alguna manera sabían que debían estar aquí en ese momento.

-R-Rosalie…-llamó Bella a mi hermana que acababa de entrar-dame a Renesmee...

Mi hermana se acercó y depositó tiernamente a la niña en el otro brazo libre de Bella. Tuve que ayudar para que los niños no se cayeran de sus brazos ya que apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

-Mis niños…-susurró amorosamente mi amada-os quiero muchísimo, pero no voy a poder estar con vosotros…

-Bella…-susurré sintiendo como mi vida se desmoronaba. Ella me miró dulcemente, pero siguió hablándoles. Nuestros hijos la miraban atentos. Demasiado atentos para su edad. Supe que ellos comprendían lo que les estaba diciendo. Y Bella también lo sabía.

-Pero no os preocupéis, yo siempre voy a estar con vosotros y con vuestro papa, aunque no me veáis. Vais a ser muy felices, tendréis una familia que os querrá y os protegerá de todo y de todos. Sé que va a ser así-dijo pasando su mirada por todos los presentes. Alice y Esme lloraban sin lágrimas. Los demás no, pero mantenían una expresión infinitamente triste. Sobre todo Emmett. Rosalie trataba de disimularlo, pero era evidente que la camaradería que había surgido entre ella y Bella la estaba afectando bastante.

-Bella, por favor… -le supliqué con voz quebrada.

-Protégelos Edward. Promete que vivirás y que protegerás a nuestros hijos.-me pidió ella con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

Nos miramos por unos instantes interminables. Quería grabar por última vez cada rasgo, cada centímetro de su hermoso rostro.

-T-te lo prometo-susurré y me acerqué a besar sus labios. La bese tiernamente, sin prisas, intentando demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella con este último acto de amor. Nuestro mejor beso. Nuestro último beso. Llevé mis labios a sus parpados, besándolos suavemente, seguido de sus mejillas, para luego rodearla a ella y a nuestros hijos con mis brazos, posando mi cabeza en su pecho. Escuchando y deleitándome con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, que lentamente se fueron haciendo más tardíos y pesados, hasta que irremediablemente se paró. Tal y como si se hubiera parado el mío propio. Fue entonces cuando escuché el agudo llanto de dos bebes que coreaban el mío.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Aún así, después de saber que ya no se encontraba a nuestro lado, rozando con mis dedos su nombre en la lápida frente al lugar donde había querido enterrarla, aquí en este lugar lleno de momentos felices, podía sentir que ella nos protegía, a su manera. Invisible pero estaba ahí. Casi podía sentir y respirar su esencia en ese lugar. La amaba tanto, tanto…

Una pequeña mano agarró mi hombro. Me giré para ver el rostro cauteloso del pequeño Edward que agarraba la mano de su hermana escondida detrás de él. Solo habían pasado cinco meses desde entonces, pero mis hijos tenían la apariencia de unos hermosos niños de tres años que apenas me llegaban a las rodillas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No se suponía que Alice os llevaría de compras?

Mi hijo se ruborizó. Estaba muy tierno cuando se le encendían las mejillas. Los dos tenían eso en común con Bella. Además sabía que ambos heredaron la poca tolerancia de su madre a las compras.

-Es que queríamos ir contigo-susurró Nessie con la cabeza gacha.

-Venid aquí los dos-los atraje hacia mí y los senté en mi regazo, frente a la tumba de su madre.

-Hola mami-dijo el pequeño Edward acariciando la hierba. Renesmee imitó su gesto.

Yo sabía que la querían, aunque tan solo hubieran pasado unos pocos minutos con ella, pero pareció ser más que suficiente. También era consciente de que los dos solían venir aquí solos a hablar con ella, a contarle sus aventuras. Pero era algo que prefería mantener en secreto. Me encantaba que lo hicieran.

Mi deber era protegerlos. Porque se lo prometí a Bella. Porque me lo debo a mi mismo.

Estuvimos ahí por horas, tan solo disfrutando ese maravilloso momento en familia. Pero mis hijos aún dormían y se ponían bastante hostiles cuando no lo hacían lo suficiente.

-Bueno niños-ambos me miraron al instante con unos profundos y hermosos ojos chocolates-ya es hora de volver a casa. Preparaos para la que os va a montar Alice. Ambos me hicieron unos pucheros adorables. Bese sus cabecitas y nos levantamos-. Id vosotros delante, yo os sigo.

Ambos acariciaron nuevamente el terreno donde yacía su madre y se marcharon corriendo a velocidad vampírica. Me di la vuelta y camine nuevamente hasta la lápida, pronunciando las mismas palabras de todas las noches, las mismas palabras que estaban escritas debajo de su nombre.

"___**Duerme Bella mía**__, que tengas dulces sueños. ____**Tu eres**__ la única que ____**me ha llegado al corazón**__ y siempre seré tuyo. ____**Duerme mi único amor…"**_

_Fin._


End file.
